Open forum events provide a productive means by which individuals within communities can discuss subjects of public or private interest. The advent of electronic presentation devices, such as public address systems that use microphones and loudspeakers to project speech, has helped to ensure that communications during these events are clearly presented.
At events that employ such technologies, however, organizers often struggle with the logistics of handing off a microphone to attendees who wish to speak or ask questions. Difficulties also arise in fairly granting speaking privileges on a first-come basis. Matters are further complicated when some attendees remotely participate from a location removed from the physical premises at which an event is held.